


Final moments

by skeleton-in-a-hoodie (Stella1000)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Genocide Route, Genocide Run, No Mercy Route, Poor Sans, Sad Sans, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, hopeless sans, sans lost everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1000/pseuds/skeleton-in-a-hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans during the final battle of the Genocide Route. Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final moments

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look an angsty fic. Yay.

Sans stared at the small child that stood across from him. The small child that wrought destruction across the Underground. The small child that had murdered so many of his friends in cold blood. The small child that now stood in front of him with a knife, seeking to kill him as well.

He knew that, as much as he wanted to give up, he needed to keep going. He needed to defend humanity and what remained of monsterkind from this small child with the tainted -no, missing- soul.

He also knew that this child wouldn't give up until he gave up, cause even without a soul, they had the power of determination and resets, this power that in the right hands would bring joy and happiness, but in the hands of Chara, they brought destruction and pain.

He knew his eyes gave him away when Chara approached.

"Do you wanna have a bad time?" Chara mocked, having heard it too many times to count.

That enraged Sans, his attempts to defend his friends and his brother were nothing but jokes and obstacles to this soulless child. His fists clenched as his eye glowed blue and yellow.

"if you take another step forward, you're REALLY not going to like what happens next." Sans said, voice and soul brimming with anger, frustration and despair.

Chara stepped forward, grinning maliciously, and Sans sighed.

Another battle beginning.

Another reset used.

Another chunk of Sans's determination...gone.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. He knew that, one of these resets, Chara would avoid his attacks and land a devastating blow on him. And just like that, he would've devastated humanity and monsterkind.

The thought made him feel sick, his soul weighted with despair and frustration.

He fought as hard as he could.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't enough.

Chara's face was split in a horrifying grin that screamed malicious intent.

Sans's body was split from a blow from the knife.

It had happened. He was going to die. Humanity and monsterkind, doomed.

Just like that.

Sans limped out of the corridor, using a shortcut to get to Grillby's.

He slumped against the wall, and he did something he promised never to do.

He cried.

Cried for all the monsters of the Underground.

Cried for Toriel.

Cried for Undyne.

And, most of all, cried for Papyrus.

"i'm sorry, brother. i failed." He muttered aloud, before finally, filled with despair, allowing himself to dissipate into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the fic, bye!


End file.
